


Convincing

by itbeajen



Series: New Save File [11]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It wasn't as though you didn't outright deny his claims. But maybe all you needed was a little bit of convincing to believe that you really were the one for him.





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

“You know, there’s really no way someone as handsome as you ended up falling for me in  **every** life, there’s just no way,” you adamantly refused. The tall and handsome green haired man before you heaved another heavy sigh and he grumbled, “So you believe in the idea of reincarnation yet you don’t believe that I could love you?” 

 

His gaze swept over the smaller figure before him. No matter how different you may look, there was one thing that was the same every time - your voice. No one had your voice, there were a few that came close, but no one had the voice that you had. No one could ever say his name and make his heart fill with joy and happiness from just  _ saying his name. _ But even though it frustrated him that you didn’t remember, again, at least you were as open as ever in terms of willing to talk to him about it.

 

A soft hum escapes your lips as you contemplated his question. He can see it in your eyes and from the way you bit your lower lip - you did believe it. He refrained from smirking, instead opting to lean back in the lounge chair while bringing his cup of coffee closer to his lips. You were leaned over the table, hands wrapped around your cup of tea as your index finger gently tapped the porcelain cup. You tilt your head slightly to one side and answered, “Reincarnation is such a romantic notion, of course some people would believe in it.”

 

Achilles raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask, you shrugged and laughed, “But Achilles, you and I are childhood friends. There’s no way you could love me. Maybe you’re just content with me because I’m familiar.”

 

He sat forward and asked, “Do you really-”

 

“I mean, why else would you have waited this long to tell me this?” you asked. The question floored him and he hesitated. His gaze left yours and he stared at the wooden floors, suddenly interested in the pattern of wood on each tile. But he doesn’t miss the way your smile slowly falls from your lips, and how you lean back in your chair. He glanced over and there’s a frown that threatens to take over your features, one that threatens to cause tears to spill from your eyes. His gaze locks with yours and your eyes widened in surprise. There was an intensity there that you’ve never seen before. An intensity that you’ve never felt before. You swallow the lump in your throat and he softly admitted, “I was scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“That it would be too good to be true. That maybe… just maybe you’d remember,” Achilles sighed as he leaned back. He pushed his fringe out of his eyes, though it was but a temporary salvation as it fell over just as quickly as he pushed it up. He blows it out of the way, or as much as it would allow him to, and he slowly continued, “And besides… what we have right now. I’m okay with it. If I couldn’t get you to love me even after 20 some years of being together, maybe this lifetime would be different.”

 

You noticed how his hands went from holding his coffee to being clasped together so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. A short and clipped sigh escapes his lips and he lets out a groan as he stretches out. He clasps his hands behind his head, all the while staring out the window. You followed his gaze and softly called his name, “Achilles?”

 

His gaze slowly trailed over to you and he weakly smiled, “Sorry. It’s just…” Achilles paused and softly mumbled, “You have no idea how hard it is for me to try to convince you every time, [Name].” The way your name rolled off his lips was so different… so much more… intimate. He bit his lower lip and you softly asked, “Did I ever tell you no?”

 

“Tell me… no?” Achilles repeated. Confusion was written all over his face, and in your opinion, it was a much better expression than his previous one… the one where he looked as though he was in constant pain. You tapped your tea cup softly and clarified, “Did I ever reject you? Or the idea that you could fall in love with me?” 

 

“Usually the latter,” Achilles admitted with a dry chuckle. His gaze that was focused on his coffee suddenly shifted to you. His eyes were slightly hooded, but the intensity and fondness radiating from him was unquestionable. He sighed, and mumbled, “I don’t know why you would think I wouldn’t love you.”

 

Your eyes widened as he leaned forward. One hand gently propped up his head, but covered his mouth. “Of course I’d love you… Even when you were unbearably stubborn, or adamantly refusing to believe me, it was still so charming,” Achilles admitted, though his words were muffled. Whether he purposely did so to hide his embarrassment or to prevent you from properly hearing him, whichever it was, it didn’t really matter when his gaze spoke volumes more than his words did.

 

“Every lifetime I think things might be different. I think that maybe… maybe I wouldn’t find you again,” there was a pause, and he removed his hand, revealing a soft smile on his lips, “But then I do. And I end up being falling for you all over again.” He glanced over to you and softly mumbled, “Even this time… I think I got lucky. On top of remembering everything, I was there… I was able to be there - no, I was able to be here by your side. From the moment we both learned how to walk and talk, up to now, when we’re just two college grads chilling at a coffee shop.”

 

He tilted his head slightly and asked, “Do you still think I can’t fall in love with you?”

 

“W… Well,” you struggled to answer with that single word. Your throat is dry and your lips are chapped, but you can’t pull yourself away from Achilles’ strong gaze. His smile is the gentlest you’ve ever seen it and you softly mumbled, “Maybe not?”

 

“I guess I’ll just have to convince you then, don’t I?” Achilles laughed as he leaned back. He took his cup of coffee with him and took a sip, not once breaking eye contact with you even once. Your heart skipped a beat and you mentally chided yourself for the strange palpitation, but once you refocused on the man before you, you mumbled, “Convince me?”

  
“Be prepared, [Name],” his devilish grin was evident on his face as he leaned forward to gently tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, “I’m going to court you like no one’s ever done before. And I  **guarantee** you that you’ll end up seeing just why I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We’re soulmates and we’ve been reincarnated for dozens of lives but I remember nothing and you remember every single one of our lives and every time you have to convince me


End file.
